Butterfly Kisses
by Sakurastar0660
Summary: One shot! AU! This is to the song "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. It's from Katsumi's father's POV.


_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_  
_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_  
_"Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride"_  
_"I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried"_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_  
_I must have done something right_  
_To deserve a hug every mornin'_  
_And butterfly kisses at night_

I take her hand and lead her to her bedroom, kneeling next to her bed with her for bedtime prayer. She closes her eyes and begins talking to Jesus. I close my eyes and thanked God for all of the joy in my life. I thanked him for giving me the precious child next to me. Once we finish praying, I take the little white flowers out of her hair and tuck her into bed.

"Good night sweetie." I said, giving her a kiss.

"Night daddy." She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

I head towards her door, looking at her as I turn off the light and close her door. Haruyo is sitting in her chair, reading a book. She looks up at me, smiling.

"Is she asleep?" she asks and I nod. "You two have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah." I go over to her and kiss her. "I'm going to go to bed as well."

"Alright." She puts her book down and follows me into the bedroom.

We arrive at my brother's farm. He looks up at us, smiling.

"There's the little angel." He tells Katsumi, picking her up. "We got a nice surprise for you don't we?" he looks at me.

"Yes we do." I smile.

"What is it?" Katsumi asks, her eyes sparling, and the little white flowers in her hair making them glow even more.

"Let's go find out." He takes her around the barn and to the field where a pony is waiting for her, all saddled up.

"A pony!" she exclaims and runs over to it. "Do I get to ride him?" she looks up at me.

"Yes you do sweetie." I help her into the saddle.

She looks a little nervous once on the pony.

"Daddy?" she looks at me.

"Yes?"

"Can you walk beside the pony? It's my first ride."

"Of course sweetie." I walk beside her as she rides around the field.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"What's this?" I ask, walking into the kitchen to find it a mess.

Katsumi looks up at me with some cake batter on her face and a cake on the table. She looks so cute with cake batter on her face and the little white flowers in her hair.

"I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried."

I smile, going over to her and wipe away the cake batter.

"Thank you sweetie."

She hugs me. "You're welcome Daddy."

_Sweet 16 today  
She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day  
One part woman the other part girl  
To perfume and make up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_  
_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_  
_"You know how much I love you daddy_  
_But if you don't mind_  
_I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time"_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_  
_I must have done something right_  
_To deserve her love every mornin'_  
_And butterfly kisses at night_

Today is her Sweet 16. All of her friends are here; Shiori, Kyohei, Shinra, Celty, Erika, Walker, Saburo, Shizuo, Izaya, and that new girl, Chiki. They all sit in the living room, laughing and making jokes. She has opened all her presents except mine because I haven't given it to her yet. Haruyo brings the cake out from the kitchen with 16 candles on it and leads everyone in a birthday song. Katsumi blushes as we all sing and then closes her eyes and blows out the candles.

"Wait." She tells her mother who was about to cut the cake.

Haruyo looks at her, a bit confused. Katsumi stands up and goes into the kitchen only to return a few moments later with another smaller cake, handing it to Izaya.

"Happy birthday Izai." She smiles at him. He takes the cake and stares at it. It was elaborately decorated.

"Thank you Katsu-chan."

Haruyo smiles and resumes cutting the cake, handing out pieces. They all go back to their discussion. Katsumi looks so different now; going from ribbons and curls to makeup and perfume. She's starting to look more like Haruyo.

Katsumi thanks everyone as they leave for the night. Shizuo is the last to leave and he stands next to her, shifting back and forth awkwardly.

"So, um…." He scratched the back of his head. "Would you….."

"Yes?" she looks at him.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asks, flushing.

She smiles. "I would love that."

"Oh ok." He smiles at her.

She leans up and lightly kisses him on the lips. "Thank you for the gift."

"Y-you're welcome." He flushes. "S-see you later." He heads off.

She comes back into the house and looks at me.

"Where's my present Daddy?" she asks.

I smile and hold my hand out to her, and she takes it as I lead her to our spot. I pull out a small box and hand it to her. She slowly opens it and pulls out the ring first. She puts it on her right ring finger and looks at it.

"It's beautiful." She breaths, then pulls out the necklace next. "Daddy," she looks at me.

"The best for my baby girl." I smile at her.

She hugs me and we make our way back into the house. She gets ready for bed and I lean in to give her a kiss when she looks at me.

"You know who much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind, I'm only going to kiss you on the check." She says and does so.

_All the precious time  
Like the wind the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly_

I watch her spend more time with her friends and asking me for more independence. I agree, slowly giving it to her. I watch her and Shizuo become closer and develop a true relationship.

"Are you scared that he'll propose?" Haruyo asks, standing next to me.

"I'm not scared of that, just-"

The door flies open and Katsumi comes running over to us,

"He did it!"

"Did what sweetie?" I look at her.

"He proposed!" she held up her hand and showed us the ring.

"That's lovely!" Haruyo hugs Katsumi.

"I'm happy for you." I smile, hugging her.

"So, does that me we have your approval?" she looks up at me.

"Yes sweetie. You have my approval."

"Thank you Daddy." She hugs me tighter.

_She'll change her name today_  
_She'll make a promise and I'll give her aways_  
_Standing in the bride room just staring at her_  
_She asked me what I'm thinkin'_  
_And I said I'm not sure_  
_I just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girl_  
_And she leaned over_

_Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there_  
_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_  
_"Walk me down the aisle daddy_  
_It's just about time"_  
_"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?_  
_Daddy's don't cry"_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_  
_I must have done something right_  
_To deserve her love every mornin'_  
_And butterfly kisses_

_I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is_  
_I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember_  
_Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses_

Today is the day; the day Katsumi marries Shizuo. She's been planning this ever since she told us he proposed. Everything was going to be extravagant and it is. But there is one thing that isn't; her dress. It's not all fancy or poofy or anything like that. It is her mother's dress. A very traditional dress. It looks lovely on her. Her mother is putting her hair up for her. She grew it out so she could have Haruyo put it up and putting little white flowers in it. The bridesmaids hussling about; Shiori making sure Katsumi's bouquet looked just right, Erika and Celty making sure the groomsmen were ready, and Chiki is making sure Izaya has the rings. The groomsmen were helping Shizuo; Kyohei makes sure his suit was in order and giving him a speech, Saburo and Walker watching Kyohei, Izaya hiding from Chiki, Shinra telling Shizuo that everything was going to be fine. I stand in the bride's room, staring at Katsumi. Katsumi comes over to me.

"What are you thinking?" she asks me.

"I'm not sure. It just feels like I'm losing my baby girl."

She leans over and gave me a light kiss with the other women in the room.

"You're not losing me Daddy." She smiles at me.

"It's time." Haruyo tells everyone, making her way out of the room and takes her seat. The bridesmaids line up with their groomsmen. Shizuo and the pastor enter and stand at the altar.

Erika and Walker walk down the aisle first, followed by Shinra and Celty, Izaya and Chiki, Shiori and Kyohei, and finally Saburo carrying the rings. I stand next to Katsumi. I hold out my arm and she takes it.

"Walk me down the aisle Daddy." She looks up at me.

I smile at her and lead her down the aisle, everyone watching us as we make our way to the altar. Even though the veil covered her face, I can tell she is blushing underneath. We stop just before the altar and we face each other, bowing our heads and pressing our foreheads to each other, then she goes and stands next to Shizuo and I stand next to Haruyo. We all sit down and the ceremony begins. The pastor talks, then Katsumi and Shizuo read their vows, and then the pastor looks at Shizuo.

"Will you, Heiwajima Shizuo, take this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Shizuo said.

The pastor looks at Katsumi.

"Will you, Ohayashi Katsumi, take this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?"

Katsumi looks at Shizuo, them back at the pastor. "I do."

"Then, take hands and repeat after me." He looks at Shizuo, who repeats.

"I, Shizuo, take you, Katsumi, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

"I, Katsumi, take you, Shizuo, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer of for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

"Rings please." Saburo brings the rings forward.

Shizuo places the ring on Katsumi's finger and says, "With this ring, I wed thee."

Katsumi places the other ring on Shizuo's finger and says, "With this ring, I wed thee."

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Shizuo pulls Katsumi's veil back. She looks at him, then bows her head and he does the same, pressing their foreheads together. They pull back and Shizuo kisses her. Everyone stands up and claps. They head down the aisle and head out to the reception area. I go over to them.

"Daddy." She looks up at me, smiling.

"Sweetie, I know I got to let you go, but I'll always remember every hug in the morning and the kisses."

She hugs me. "I know Daddy. I will too."


End file.
